Pampering
by sabaku no nathzu uchiha
Summary: Movieverse,Post IM2. DRABBLE. "Oh, is the Big Tony Stark asking to spoon? Isn't it a little bit too fluffy for you?" ENGLISH, translation if asked traducción si hay pedido n.n


_Hey! This is my first story about Ironman, and also my first story in English... I was willing to do this long time ago. I rather english in this case, cause i feel the characters have a way of being that I'm not quite sure would work in spanish! However, if any request, I'll translate it. Any comments are well recieved! _

_Ps: I envy Stan Lee by having the rights over Iron Man. Also, _

_Ps2: I mention a movie in here, also a RDJ's. Seriously, I laugh my ass off everytime I see it._

* * *

She was looking at him deeply. They were sitting on the couch down in Tony's shop. He has just got back from a mission. As usually, the sound of the metal suit hitting the ground was her call to rush down the stairs; wildly scared by the thoughts of him been injured. She breathed relaxed just when she saw him got out of the suit with no visible wound.

"Hey" was everything he managed to say to her, with a grin.

She came near him quickly, noticing in his eyes and his face he might not be injured, but he was really off batteries. She helped him to keep standing.

"JARVIS?" she called, without greeting or saying anything to Tony yet, "Could you get down the elevator?"

"Right away Miss…"

"You mind if I don't go up right now?" Tony gasped, interrupting the AI.

"What do you want to do? Are you feeling all right?" Pepper asked, without hiding the worry on her voice.

"A little bit down, that's it" He smirked at her like he always did when he didn't want her to get mad, "it's just that I just want to hang out here a while, on the couch. Mind if I ask you to stay?"

"Of course not." her knees felt a little weak, but she kept herself together.

Once she managed to help him sit down, she took her place right next to him. She stroked his face with her left hand, as she used the right one to eliminate the gap between them, kissing him as softly and kindly as she could probably do. He closed his eyes to feel the gentle touch of Pepper.

"Finally, I was starting to wonder if you haven't missed your long-gone boyfriend."

She curled up next to him, he grabed her hand in his.

"JARVIS get the TV on would you?" Tony asked to the AI.

"What should I be searching for, sir?" the AI replied.

"Check the most played playlist, look up for something rated as 'comedy to laugh my ass off'. "

Pepper couldn't help herself but to giggle. Despite he was really exhausted, he still been Tony Stark.

"As your wish, sir."

Immediately, the screen began playing _Due Date_.

"How did it go?" Pepper asked, her eyes on the screen as the movie started.

"Can we talk about this later? I'm tired and I really love this movie, and the main actor is kinda a cool guy."

She nodded and kissed his forehead. She kept curled up next to him, still holding hands. Ten minutes later, she felt his breathing became slower, she turned his face to him, to found him deeply sleep.

Her eyes went through his whole face. She loved that man as anything she ever had. He was strong, cocky, and nonchalant on the outside; but deep down inside, he was vulnerable, carrying and brave, and that drove her crazy. They've been together for almost a year, and she was as happy as she could be. Even though she wished he didn't need to risk his life to safe innocent people, she knew that was the job he had embraced, and the ultimate prove of him having a golden heart.

A heart that luckily belong to her.

"What are you staring in such a love full way?" he asked, barely opening his eyes.

"I'm looking at a hero" she said kindly.

"Thought you were looking at me."

"You are a hero, Tony."

"No I'm not; I'm just some guy with an armor suit who's pretending to do the right thing."

"Well, that's enough hero for me, don't you think?" she grinned.

"With that been said, would you mind giving your hero another smooch? The last one is already losing its healing power. And then you might want to consider… spooning a while?"

"Oh, is the Big Tony Stark asking to spoon? Isn't it a little bit too fluffy for you?" Pepper teased him.

"Come on Pep, you were the one staring at me with a thirteen-year-old-in-loved-teen sight. Besides, pampering is the hero girlfriend's job, isn't it?

She leaned towards him, kissing him with tender, but way much passionate this time. Her tongue drew the line of his lips, as they slowly lie down on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her as she rested her body over his.

"Don't you dare to say anything about what I'm going to say, Potts, but you have no clue of how much I was willing to this while I was out".

"I missed you too, Tony" she whispered.

He smiled at her as he only did for her, then he turned his face to the screen.

"I really like this part, there's were Peter tells to the guy that's breaking his balls _I despise who you are in a cellular level_."


End file.
